When The Fight Is Over
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Two different worlds collide on one night... and when they do, things seem to settle a bit. Or do they? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine, slightly AU)
1. Between Worlds

_**Hell In A Cell 2016, Amanda Cena vs Charlotte vs Sasha Banks, triple threat Hell In A Cell match for the Raw Women's Championship…**_

"All three are on top of the cell, I'm not sure what they have in mind!" Michael Cole exclaimed as Sasha, Amanda and Charlotte fought on, the fans going crazy for the three women and split between chanting "This is awesome!", "Demon Queen!", "Boss time!" and "Let's go, Charlotte!".

But the second Charlotte was going for Natural Selection as scripted to, Amanda ran at and clotheslined both Sasha and Charlotte off the edge, which sent all three women flying off and through the announcers table.

Michael, Corey and Byron immediately took their headsets off, Byron checking on Charlotte as Michael checked on Sasha and Corey checked on Amanda… and it wasn't long before the medics and others rushed out there, Finn crouching down to Amanda as Ric checked on Charlotte and Mikaze stayed by Sasha.

Michael picked up his headset to inform the cameramen to cut to the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a part of the show here tonight…" Michael explained.

The only time Finn had heard anyone say that was at the Over The Edge 1999 pay per view and immediately, the Universal Champion put his girlfriend's tiny right hand in between his hands after she was on the stretcher, hoping to wake Amanda… he wasn't sure if it was an involuntary response but her hand squeezed his.

"Mikaze, Ric, any response from them?" Finn asked, Mikaze trying to wake his wife as Ric felt Charlotte squeeze his hand.

"Dad…" Charlotte mumbled, Ric brushing her blonde hair back… but he noticed that it seemed like Charlotte wasn't really there.

"You're okay, the medics are gonna look at you but just stay still." Ric responded, resting that hand on her shoulder lightly.

"How was he so… fearless… and scared too…" Charlotte murmured as she relaxed from the initial jolt of waking up.

Sasha's eyes slowly opened, her looking up at Mikaze.

"Are they… okay?" Sasha asked, her back and arms hurting.

"Charlotte's awake… Mandy's still out cold." Mikaze explained as they all reached the backstage area and the ambulances.

Amanda opened her eyes halfway, every part of her body hurting.

"Oww…" Amanda said quietly, Finn staying by her side and brushing her hair back.

"Next time you want to go diving off a cell, love… please don't. Scared me half to death." Finn replied before they kissed.

"Off a cell? I feel like… I went diving off a building… all three of us did, didn't we?" Amanda responded, Finn turning worried.

"Yeah… you jumped off a part of the arena, match spilled to the outside." Finn responded, having worked out already that she didn't remember it happening so it would be a bit of a stupid question to ask.

"No more matches like that…" Amanda said as she tried not to move. "And I guess that the Trick Or Treat Street Fight is out of the question tomorrow night…" She whispered, managing to move her limbs slightly before seeing that Aestrid was on the left side. "Hi, Ace."

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Aestrid responded, holding some gauze to a wound on Amanda's forehead.

"I'm gonna be staying off things like that for a while." Amanda replied, unintentionally echoing the words she spoke after _NXT: TakeOver: The End_ when she jumped off the top of the cage and crashed onto Samoa Joe, who had lost his balance that night and fell. "Where are the others, are they okay?" She asked.

"Similar states to you… Charlotte was muttering about something strange, how someone was so brave yet so scared at the same time." Finn answered.

Amanda would've tried to remember but knew that given what had happened, chances of a coherent memory were slim.

In the nearest ER, the three were being examined when the curtain to Amanda's trauma room was pulled open and she saw John walk into the room.

"I thought… you were on tour with the SmackDown roster." Amanda said before they hugged, the two eventually letting go.

"I was, but I was watching when you and the others fell and I wasn't gonna stay away." John replied, stepping back a pace after they let go so as to not be overshadowing her, as he knew that she often felt better with a bit more space while she was injured.

"You were watching, that means… that Mom, Dad and the rest of our family were watching from their houses, did you call them?" Amanda replied, rubbing her badly bruised left shoulder and John realising how out of it she was as she didn't remember inviting the family to the TD Garden for the pay per view.

"They were… practically in the audience." John answered.

Amanda rubbed her head, the entire day blurred with hardly any whole memories… before she felt arms around her again and returned the hug.

"Mom…" Amanda said quietly, Carol lightly stroking her daughter's hair and kissing her on her forehead before they let go… and the older woman knew that something was on her daughter's mind. "When we were all out cold… something happened but it didn't just involve me, Sasha and Charlotte…" She started to explain but stopped when her headache wouldn't relent, Carol helping her lie down on her side.

At the same time, Alyx was in a separate trauma room with Gordon near her.

"For the last time, I'm not hurt." Alyx responded, wanting to find somewhere to crash for a few nights and Gordon knew it. Gordon gave her a look, and Alyx impulsively curled her fingers around his hand. "I know what you're saying… you're just caring for me." She said.

It was quite obvious that the two had bonded closer over short time they'd known each other since Gordon's arrival in City 17. Alyx wasn't sure yet exactly what she felt he was to her, she was starting to settle to the conclusion that she did indeed love him in some way… beyond that, she wasn't sure of much else. She wasn't sure exactly if Gordon felt the same way, him having not spoken a word in years, since the Black Mesa incident.

He helped her to sit up, Alyx zipping up her Black Mesa hoodie once she was sat upright but the two looked towards the door as they heard footsteps outside.

Alyx knew something was wrong the second Charlotte limped in.

"Have you seen one of my friends? Short, long dark hair and hazel eyes?" Charlotte asked, having trouble putting weight on her left foot.

"Can't remember much, fell and hit my head… what happened to you?" Alyx responded, noticing Charlotte's injuries.

"On the job… hazard, you could say. Three of us fell off a cell and crashed through a table… but something strange happened." Charlotte replied before her eyes widened when she saw Gordon. "You… you were there…"

Gordon narrowed his eyes in confusion, turning to Alyx as Charlotte started to explain.


	2. Almost Like A Dream

_Charlotte started to stir around when she felt herself being helped up by Sasha and Amanda_.

" _You two alright?" Charlotte asked._

" _For the most part… I think the better question is, where in hell's name are we?" Amanda answered, seeing no sign of the cell or the others… the three only saw that they were in a worn down building._

" _Some sort of… I'd say this doesn't even look human." Sasha responded as she looked around, before their eyes set on the large towering construction in the middle of the area. "And I've no idea what that is." She said, Amanda about to reply when the three were startled by gunfire from above, followed by the voices of a man, then a woman, both over loudspeakers._

" _I could've told you that was pointless, Dr. Freeman."_

" _Go, Gordon!"_

 _Charlotte was careful as she and the others walked forward, Sasha seeing that Amanda's shoulder was bruising but that Amanda was either unaware of her injury or still feeling enough adrenaline to block it out._

" _Are you still with us, Dr. Freeman? Not for much longer, I'd think. If only you'd harnessed your boundless energy for a useful purpose."_

" _What is going on up-" Amanda started to ask… before a beam shot up into the sky. It was then like it bubbled and opened a hole, a view through the sky leading to huge alien towers, an orange clouded sky… and two large flying machines coming through. They were almost like a combination of a worm and a wasp, with a huge gun on one end and a rotor blade on the other, both quickly beginning to shoot towards the man the three now saw through the glass floor above, in a grey and orange armor suit holding a light blue weapon of some sort._

 _He was firing balls of energy into the activating core, over and over again, alarms ringing out everywhere. The other man tried to plead with him._

" _Go back, Freeman, you have no idea what you're doing! You don't know what you'll unleash! You could bring down this whole citadel, think man! Think of the people below!"_

 _The armoured man paid no attention, and launched one last ball. The central tower began to spark and explode, until it all shut down. A woman jumped out of the control room, standing near Dr. Freeman just as the three reached the top level where they were._

" _Come on Gordon, we've gotta get out of here. Maybe we still have-"_

 _For a split second, time froze for everyone. Amanda swore she, Charlotte and Sasha could see someone… near Dr. Freeman, a man in a suit holding a briefcase, and then in the last fraction of a second, both he and Freeman were gone… moments before the explosion continued, the three being thrown back and down off the edge of the citadel._

 _If they'd thought it was just any ordinary building, they couldn't be further from the truth. They were right at the top, and looking down, if it weren't for the lights they'd never have been able to even see the city. The tower itself was entirely an alien design, and stood at least 2000 meters tall, three times the height of even the massive skyscraper in Dubai. They fell for what seemed like forever, the ground at first seeming to never get closer… but when it did, it was fast._

 _As soon as they hit it, they could hear the yelling of the fans… but it wasn't in their heads. They were simply waking up…_

"After falling off the edge of the cell… you three fell again but off the building. How are you not dead?" Alyx responded.

"That's what we're trying to figure out… Sasha said that Mandy wasn't waking up right away, which frightened us because of her neurological history." Charlotte replied.

"Well if she's alright, that's the main thing, once you're certain of it." Alyx responded.

"Yeah, she'll be okay." Charlotte replied, thinking for a moment before she looked at Gordon. "Back on that… 'citadel'... for a second, just as the explosion happened, I thought I saw someone in front of you. Man in a blue suit." She questioned him, Gordon looking right at her as she described him. He looked away for a moment, as if thinking… before he got up, Alyx calling after him as he walked past Charlotte and headed outside.

"Sorry about that…" Alyx said.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Charlotte asked.

"I hope so… I've seen him a bit spooked before, but never reacting like that. Whoever that man was, that touched a nerve somewhere." Alyx responded.

Gordon let the autumn air hit him and took a deep breath… before hearing two people nearby.

"Ain't my fault you got punched and thrown out, I said that you needed to wait til she was awake! But no, you had to go and try to throw Balor out of the room!" Roman responded, Seth's fury not relenting.

"He's the one who gives nasty glares as soon as I walk in the room! He treats Mandy like a cat does to a mouse it caught, he growls off anyone else who approaches, toys with her, messes around and eventually, he'll crush her and move on to the next without a thought!" Seth shouted in response, neither noticing that in response to the threatening atmosphere, Gordon had reached over his shoulder and grabbed onto the crowbar he had strapped to his back.

But Gordon stopped as soon as he saw Alyx.

"Bit too much?" Alyx asked, Gordon nodding and Alex leading him back into the hospital.

Gordon saw a nearby notepad and pen and picked the pen up, taking the cap off and writing something before showing it to Alyx.

' _I'm sure the woman he mentioned is the same one that the blonde woman was looking for.'_

"Why was he sounding like he was ready to kill?" Alyx replied.

' _That's something we'll have to find out.'_ Gordon wrote down before Alyx went looking and stopped once she heard something.

"Why the hell was he here and what argument? He didn't want me going into the match, did he?" Amanda asked.

"I think it's still in the back of his mind, what had happened to you two years ago." Finn explained.

"And I've been used to a fast paced ring style for the better part of 11 years… but no one could ever really prepare for crazy stunts off of structures." Amanda responded as Mick Foley walked in. "Mick…" She said, expecting him to yell at her for being reckless… but instead, he took her into his arms and the two hugged.

"You three scared the hell outta me, that was way too similar." Mick replied as they let go.

"To Undertaker throwing you off the cell in 1998." Amanda responded before the three saw Alyx walk in.

"1998… that's when the Black Mesa incident happened, at least… where I came from it was. It's almost like it doesn't exist now." Alyx said, her light tan coloured jacket in her hands which she was brushing off from the dust still settled on it from the aftermath of the explosion.

"And you look like you've been through hell and back." Mick responded.

"You could say that… since I was only a year old, the Combine occupied the planet, 20 years passed and they still gripped it tight… me and Gordon, we were part of the human resistance force, pushing back against the Combine. Gordon only appeared a few weeks ago, I… I grew up in that life." Alyx explained, before she looked down, leaning back against the wall before looking up again. "Believe it or not, there I was… one of the youngest people on the planet, even at my age now. When the Combine arrived, they put up a suppression field around the population, not a single person on the planet could have a baby… it was their threat. Cooperate, or face extinction within the next century."

"And that explosion… killed them…" Amanda responded quietly.

"Far from it… the Combine were all over the world, that explosion simply took out their capital of commands… and from what I saw on the consoles, possibly took out or at least stunned their portal network, cutting them off from their homeworld." Alyx answered.

"Stopped them… at least." Mick replied.

"Everything seems okay here… where is here anyway?" Alyx questioned.

"Boston… I used to live about an hour or so outside the city." Amanda answered.

"Boston… part of the City 1 district, I think, to the Combine. Had a sub-citadel to the one in New York." Alyx replied, thinking out loud as she pieced it together from what was to her, history of the world they'd lost.

Outside, Seth was thinking of a way to get back into the ER but saw Gordon.

"Hey, have you seen a woman? 26 years old, 5'1", long brown hair and hazel eyes?" Seth asked.

Gordon shook his head as if to say no but Seth wouldn't let him head back into the hospital.

"Well I don't see your friend here, where's she gone? Probably looking for the same person, so I'll ask again, where…" Seth started to question further, stopping and backing up a few paces as Gordon grabbed the crowbar again.

Gordon looked at Seth with angered eyes… and then walked away, Seth knowing the subtle warning.


End file.
